Shinda
by Kanami Gakura
Summary: For Suspense Week/M for Gore —Kupandangi langit yang menampilkan gradasi warna abu-abu itu. Baiklah apa boleh buat, aku harus pulang. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi—/"Biasanya, aku akan bersenang-senang seperti ini!"— RnR?


Hari mulai senja saat aku tiba di Konoha. Suara koakan burung terdengar di telingaku. Lampu jalan hanya memberi sedikit cahaya untuk menerangi sudut-sudut jalan. Menambah kesan seram dan membuat bulu kudukku sedikit berdiri. Sampai kapan aku harus berjalan di jalanan yang seram ini. Samar-samar aku merasakan ada seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Entahlah, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada seseorang di sini.

**Srek srek**

Aku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk mengetahui suara apa itu tadi. Namun yang ada hanyalah dedaunan yang telah mengering dan hanya ada bayanganku seorang. Tak ada apa pun di sana. Aku balikkan kepalaku ke depan—

**Wuuuzzz...**

—seketika angin berhembus menerpa wajahku. Membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dengan sempurna. Tak ada lagi yang aku pikirkan. Seketika itu juga aku langsung berlari untuk menuju rumah _Kaasan_-ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Kanami Gakura**

**Warning** : _**this story certainly "not perfect**__**." **__**So, if you **__**dont like**__**, **__**press back.**_

**M for Gore**

**Alternative Universe**

**Ugly Descript and diction**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK~**

**.**

**.**

**Kanami Gakura present**

**.**

**Shinda**

**.**

**.**

**Hope You Like It!**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Jangan kalian pikir aku tidak bersekolah sebelumnya. Tidak-tidak, bukan karena itu. Ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah di Konoha—kota kelahiranku—maksudku. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Suna bersama nenekku. Aku pindah karena _Kaasan-_ku yang menyuruhku. Saat ini usiaku 17 tahun. Sekolahku bernama Shizuoka _Gakuen_. Kata _Kaasan, _sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang terkenal _seantero _Jepang. Sekolah ini tak jauh dari rumahku, mungkin hanya sekitar satu kilometer. Maka dari itu, aku berjalan ke sekolah sekarang.

Matahari masih menyembul malu-malu di peraduannya. Membuat jalanan yang aku lewati serasa masih sedingin es batu. Aku hanya bisa menggosok-gosokkan tanganku untuk membantu menghangatkan tubuhku yang sedikit menggigil. Di cuaca yang sedingin es ini, aku hanya memakai seragam sekolah berupa kemeja putih di balut jas yang berwarna merah kecoklatan dan rok 10 cm di atas lutut yang berwarna senada. Aku menyesal tak menerima mantel pemberian _Kaasan_ tadi. Jika aku menerimanya, mungkin akan membuat tubuhku sedikit lebih hangat.

Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai di Shizuoka _Gakuen_—sekolahku. Buru-buru aku masuk ke sana. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku menunjukkkan pukul 07.12 am. Dan itu artinya, 3 menit lagi adalah bel masuk—07.15 am.

Di sekolah ini, aku duduk di kelas XII-A. Aku berlari di sepanjang koridor ini untuk mencari kelas baruku.

XI-D, XI-E, XII-A—ah! ini dia ruang kelasku. Setelah aku berlari di sepanjang koridor yang menurutku err.. menyeramkan, sampailah aku di kelas baruku. Aku ketuk saja pintunya—

**Tok Tok Tok**

—lalu aku dipersilahkan masuk oleh seorang guru berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ohya anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk!" suruh guru itu.

Aku pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Seketika itu juga, aku mendengar semua murid di sana gaduh saat aku masuk. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Perkenalkanlah dirimu." Suruh guru itu—lagi.

"Perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sakura. Pindahan dari Suna. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Nona Yamanaka. Yamanaka-_san, _angkat tanganmu!"

Lalu seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang yang dikucir kuda dan memiliki sepasang bola mata _sa__p__p__h__ire _mengangkat tangannya. Aku pun berjalan untuk menuju gadis cantik itu. Gadis itu duduk di urutan bangku nomer tiga dari depan.

"Hai Sakura. Salam kenal ya! Aku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja aku Ino." Ujar gadis itu kepadaku seraya tersenyum.

"Hai juga Ino. Salam kenal juga." Jawabku padanya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!" kata guru itu yang membuat Ino—teman sebangkuku—cemberut karena tak dapat mengobrol denganku saat ini.

"Tak apa-apa. Perkenalannya kita lanjutkan saat istirahat saja, ya Ino!"

"Umm... baiklah," katanya seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu. Tapi aku masih terjebak di sekolah baruku ini. Mau tahu alasannya? Alasannya adalah karena hujan yang tiba-tiba jatuh dengan derasnya sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Jadilah aku terjebak di dalam kelas sambil menunggu hujan berhenti. Kupandangi jendela di sebelah kiriku ini. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Haah.. baiklah, sepertinya aku akan pulang dengan basah kuyup hari ini. Aku tak mau membuat _Kaasan _khawatir padaku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke luar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah.

Kupandangi langit yang menampilkan gradasi warna abu-abu itu. Baiklah apa boleh buat, aku harus pulang. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi—

"Tunggu."

—sebelum aku melangkah, ada seseorang yang... memanggilku? Oh tidak. Dia tidak menyebut namaku. Dia hanya berkata 'tunggu' . Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu. Terlihatlah sesosok lelaki tampan dengan rambut _emo _berbola mata _onyx _sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Ini—" katanya sambil memberikan payung berwarna hitam yang berada di tangan kanannya itu kepadaku. "—ambillah." Jelasnya padaku.

Aku yang tidak mengerti akan maksudnya itu, memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Untukku?"

"Hn."

Apa dia bilang? Hn? Jawaban apa itu? Iya atau tidak?

"Kau memberikannya padaku? Lalu kau pulang dengan apa?"

"Kurasa kau yang lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Pulanglah." Suruhnya dengan suara dingin sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku seakan terhipnotis olehnya. Aku hanya bisa diam saat dia melangkah pergi.

"_Arigatou_!_" _teriakku padanya, setelah sadar dia meninggalkanku. Meskipun aku yakin dia pasti tidak mendengar apa yang kuucapkan barusan. Aku pun pulang dengan payung berwarna hitam pemberiannya. Hey, bahkan aku tak tahu siapa nama laki-laki itu. Ah, sudahlah. Dia juga pasti murid sekolah ini. Mengingat seragam yang dia pakai sama denganku—kecuali celananya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan kembali menyambutku saat pulang sekolah. Haaah... tak bisakah seseorang memberi tahuku tentang ramalan cuaca yang akan terjadi hari ini, setidaknya aku membawa payung agar aku tak kehujanan. Tunggu. Sepertinya aku menyimpan sebuah payung di loker.

Ternyata benar, aku menyimpan sebuah payung berwarna hitam di loker. Ini kan payung pinjaman—pemberian dari laki-laki itu. Lelaki misterius yang tiba-tiba datang, mencegahku pulang dengan basah kuyup dan memberikan payung hitam miliknya ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

**Sreet..sreet..sreet..**

Aku mendengar sesuatu yang tengah diseret menggema di koridor ini. Padahal ini sudah 2 jam sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku sendiri masih di sini, karena aku mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler_. _Dan teman-temanku sudah pulang sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Lalu, suara apa itu tadi? Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat 'sesuatu' itu.

**Sreet..**

Tak ada apa pun. Tak ada siapa pun. Hanya aku di sini. Kutolehkan wajahku kesana kemari. Kulihat ada cairan berwarna merah pekat di sana—lantai. Aku berjalan ke arah cairan itu. Aku colek cairan itu dengan jari telunjukku dan kucium bau dari cairan itu. Anyir. Karat. Berarti ini adalah... darah? Tetesan—bukan, ini bukan tetesan. Darah ini sepertinya keluar dari tubuh seseorang yang tengah diseret. Darah ini seperti anak panah. Aku pun mengikuti 'jejak' darah ini. Semakin aku mengikuti 'jejak' ini, makin banyak darah yang kulihat . Mungkin ada seseorang yang terluka? Tapi kenapa 'jejak' ini sepertinya orang yang tengah diseret? Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu.

Rintik hujan masih setia mengguyur kota Konoha. Aku berjalan mengikuti 'jejak' ini sambil membawa tas dan juga payung hitamku. Tak peduli akan derasnya hujan yang menerpa tubuhku. Bau darah—karat masih setia tercium oleh indra penciumanku. Jejak ini mengarah pada sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar. Tak jauh dari sekolahku. Namun entah kenapa saat aku memasuki gerbang masuk rumah ini, seakan ada yang mendorongku untuk menjauhi rumah seram ini. Menyuruhku agar aku tak masuk jauh lebih dalam. Tapi rasa ingin tahuku lebih besar daripada rasa ketakutanku. Ya, sejak aku mengikuti jejak ini dari sekolah, aku memang takut. Tapi aku ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hentikan! Aku tak mau ma-AAAAAARRGGHH!"

Su-suara siapa itu? Aku tak salah dengar? Aku berjalan ke arah suara itu. Di sana—asal suara itu, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang berciri-ciri sama dengan laki-laki yang memberikanku payung ini.

**End Of Sakura's POV**

**JLEB!**

"AAAAARRGGHH!"

Pisau itu menancap dengan sempurna di bagian dada sebelah kiri laki-laki itu. Mengoyak isi di bagian dalamnya. Membuat likuid merah pekat berbau karat menyembur keluar dari tubuhnya. Pria tua itu—Shiranui Genma dengan susah payah memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Berusaha bertahan dari kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

Pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke, pembunuh yang saat ini sedang dikejar-kejar polisi, menambahkan satu lagi orang ke dalam daftar korbannya. Membunuh dengan cara sadis—seperti bukan manusia.

Tangan pria itu menggapai luka yang baru terbentuk di tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang tadinya menancap tepat di jantung kehidupannya.

**Sreet**

"Uwaaaaaarrgghh! Uhuk-uhuk!" darah merembes keluar melalui kerongkongannya. Menambahkan sensasi bau karat di tempat itu. Tangannya melempar pisau itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ingin melempar balik si buronan yang tengah ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ma-mau apa ka-kau?" tanya pria itu dengan terbata-bata. "membunuhku, eh?" tanyanya lagi dengan seringaiyannya.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam di tempat. Tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Namun tangannya bergerilya membuka kantong yang terdapat di saku celananya. Pisau. Lagi-lagi orang ini mengeluarkan pisaunya. Tangan kanan Genma terulur hendak mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku, hah!" Tanya Genma sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

Sedangkan yang ditanya, hanya diam—seolah tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang dianggapnya bodoh itu. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang sebuah pisau bergerak. Menuju kaki Shiranui Genma.

**JLEB**

"AAAAAAAAARRGGHHH! Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_! Dasar pembu—uwaaaaarrghh!"

**KRAK!**

"Aaaaarrrgghh! He-hentikan!" teriak Genma sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Sasuke saat pisau itu menghancurkan tulang kering kaki kanannya.

"Jangan pernah menyebutku pembunuh! Aku bahkan belum membunuhmu. Sebut aku pembunuh jika aku sudah membunuhmu!" kata Sasuke sambil memutar-mutar pisau di dalam kaki Genma.

Likuid merah pekat kembali menyeruak dari luka di kaki pria bernama Shiranui Genma itu. Sasuke mencengkeram balik Genma tepat di lehernya, membuat erangan kesakitan kembali muncul di tempat ini.

**Tes**

**Tes**

Sasuke menggoreskan pisau kesayangannya di leher sang korban. Kali ini tak ada erangan kesakitan Genma, karena Sasuke telah membekap mulut Genma dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau tahu, aku benci mendengar erangan kesakitan dari korbanku. Terkadang, aku memotong lidah kotor mereka. Atau jika kau mau, aku bisa merobek mulutmu dengan pisau kesayanganku. Kau pilih yang mana?" ucap Sasuke yang membuat korbannya bungkam berharap kejadian itu tak terjadi padanya.

"Diam, berarti iya. Baiklah, sepertinya cara pertama lebih mengasyikkan."

"AAAAARRRGGHH! Hen-henti—"

—**CRASS!**

Sasuke memotong lidah pria itu tanpa ampun. Membuatnya tak dapat berbicara lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi, dia akan mati. Pikir Sasuke _sarkastik_.

**KRETAK!**

Bunyi ranting diinjak membuat Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mendapati seorang gadis tengah menatapnya tak percaya. Gadis itu mundur sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah ketakutan. Dihampirinya gadis cantik itu.

**DUK**

Tubuh gadis itu sudah terhimpit oleh tembok dan dirinya. Membuat wajah ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"—hiks—To-tolong jangan bu-bunuh aku—hiks—aku masih ingin hidup—hiks—" ucap gadis itu dengan tangisannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tetap memojokkan Sakura.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku beruntung bisa bertemu gadis cantik sepertimu. Kau tahu, apa yang aku lakukan bila aku bertemu gadis cantik sepertimu?"

Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya—tanda 'tak mengerti.

"Kau tak tahu? Baiklah aku akan memberi tahumu. Biasanya aku akan bersenang-senang dengannya—"

**SREEET**

"—Seperti ini!"

**CRAASS!**

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan berakhirlah hidup si gadis cantik itu di tangan Sasuke—pembunuh yang saat ini sedang buron.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>oice **O**f **A**uthor:

**-tepar-**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**(apaan banget coba?)**

**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Maafkan saya jika **_**gore-**_**nya g terlalu berasa. Anda tau sendiri kan kalo saya pengidap **_**hemophobia**_**. Jadi JANGAN SALAHKAN SAYAAAA~**

**Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca, kuharap kalian suka. Oh iya, ini fic terakhir sebelum aku HIATUS! Maaf ya readers, saya harus menghadapi ujian dan segala tetek bengeknya. Saya harap readers mengerti ^_^**

**Kayaknya, fic saya yang satunya lagi, akan di update pada bulan desember. Maaf bngeeeet ya readers.**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk SUSPENSE WEEK. Sebagai penutup kali ya? Maaf baru bisa publish tgl segini, lappie saya dipinjem ama **_**Baka Aniki**_** tuh! (Aniki : g kebalik tuh! Dan apa loe bilang tadi? Baka aniki? Dasar adik kurang ajar!)**

**Hehehe, sori Aniki. Bercanda, bercanda. Readers, doa'kan nilai saya bagus di ujian nanti yah! Yang do'ain pasti dapet pahala. *YAIYALAH!***

**Ohya, ****Shinda**** = mati. **

**Oke, sekian fic gaje dari saya, review ya _minna-san_? ***_**Puppy eyes no jutsu**_*****

**HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK 2011 (telat, bego!)**

**Dari warnet yang nongkrongnya ampe berjam-jam.**

**Kanami Gakura**


End file.
